


Tranquillity

by akaya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"	It started, just like most of their conversations, during a chess match. Erik took yet another one of Charles' pawns and put it aside, grinning sharply at his friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet for a friend :) no beta

It started, just like most of their conversations, during a chess match. Erik took yet another one of Charles' pawns and put it aside, grinning sharply at his friend.

“It's a war Charles,” he says smugly, taking a sip of his whisky, elbows propped on his knees, chest leaning forward, studying the view in front of him with content laziness. ”Sometimes you need to sacrifice lesser piece for the greater good.”

“Doesn't mean I can't be sad about it,” Charles answers him with a private smile, before moving his knight towards Erik's queen, fingers lingering on the chess piece, before letting go with a soft sight. Erik's eyes drink in the sight. It's so like Charles to give so much attention to something that wasn't even a sentient being to begin with.

“You're naïve,” he says, blocking the way to his most important piece. “Thinking that you can dance your way through to my Queen.”

“I don't,” Charles huffs softly, eyes boring into Erik's face, instead of the chess board between them.

“Don't what?”

“I don't dance, never learned how to,” he comments a bit bashfully, and Erik's smug smile freezes on his face.

“That's,” he starts saying, putting his glass aside and leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest. “That's impossible.”

“I'm afraid it is, quite possible my friend,” Charles chuckles and shrugs.

“How come?” Erik asks, disbelief is clear in his voice, because he can't get his head around the fact that Charles Xavier, his friend, a man who comes from old money, doesn't know how to dance.

“I've never had any opportunities to learn,” he says, and Erik thinks I can teach you, before he's even aware of it and Charles' eyebrows go up, almost to his hairline.

“You don't have to be so surprised,” Erik snorts, and gets up, reaching with his hand for Charles. “It is absolutely essential to know how to dance,” he deadpan, and waits patiently for Charles to take his hand.

“I really don't see, how is this critical,” Charles huffs out, but stands up, gingerly taking his friend's palm into his. “It's not a skill I'd need in a battle, after all.”

Erik, pulls him into the middle of the room. There is enough space for them to move around without stumbling over any of the furniture.

“I'm going to ignore that comment,” he answers, and pulls Charles closer to his chest, manoeuvring the slighter man to get them into a right position.

“Erik,” the Brit clears his throat, and looks him in the face. There is a slight blush on his cheeks and his lips look redder than usual, but Erik will be damned if he's going to get distracted by that. It's all about teaching him to dance.

“Charles,” he says only and puts one of his broad palms on the lower part of Charles' back, feeling the muscles underneath the cardigan. “We will start with something simple,” he says, and keeps his mind in check. His friend is warm and pliant in his arms, seemingly perfectly content with the lack of personal space between them. Erik doesn't try to think too much into that.

“Alright,” Charles nods, before chuckling softly, eyes gleaming mischievously, “But I'm not apologizing if I step on your toes.”

Erik rolls his eyes at this, “Now that is another surprise,” he chuckles, before falling silent and just holding Charles like this.

 _We have no music_ , Charles sends him, and Erik feels the amusement that goes with it.

“Just concentrate on my thoughts,” Erik answers simply, and pulls the first notes of a Viennese Waltz forward, sharing the music with Charles, trusting the man will hear it too.

He allows himself to get into the flow with the music, before he starts swaying softly. Nothing overly complicated, no steps needed, just shuffling softly on the the thick, soft carpet in Charles' bedroom.

“That's it,” he murmurs, and squeezes Charles' finger gently, before pulling the other's palm to his chest, holding it there softly. “Just feel the music.”

 _Erik_ , Charles sends him, those blue eyes staring straight into his, and Erik shushes him.

“Shh, don't talk,” he murmurs, pulling and pushing Charles with him, adjusting their movements to the music in both of their heads. He doesn't even need to concentrate much on it. Charles can't dance, it's easy to tell with his stiff movements, and slightly awkward frame, but he's following Erik's lead flawlessly - well, almost. He does step on Erik's foot more than once, but it's a small price to pay for a such comfortable moment of peace.

Soon, a new war will happen. Friendships are going to be broken. There will be betrayal, tears and pain, but now -

\- now it's enough.

 

 **\+ end**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and critics are most welcomed.


End file.
